Chimpan Z
Chimpan Z (pun on [[Wikipedia:Chimpanzee|'Chimpanzee']]) is a reoccurring playable character in many of Kairosoft's games. Anime Studio Story Chimpan Z is an unlockable "Staff". Beastie Bay Chimpan Z (also known as Young Chimpan and Dr. Chimpan) is first found on the docks of your island. He appears to have been knocked out and possibly suffering from amnesia. He is thankful that he has been rescued and moves to live on your island where he can perform research in his lab. He requires lumber to perform his research; the more a player invests in the research, the faster it will be completed. Chimpan also believes he was the creator of Mecha Chimp but states he has no recollection of ever building it. Bonbon Cakery Chimpan Z appears as: *An unlockable customer. *A customer of Truck Sales - Space Monkey (Space Station Location). *A judge of the Kairo Family Fest contest. *Also appears at the end of the help screen in a cake. *Seen in the Chimpan Island supplier. Cafeteria Nipponica Animal Trainer is an unlockable "Job" type; when worn, the user looks like Chimpan Z. Epic Astro Story While Chimpan Z does not make an appearance himself in this game, there is an armour in his likeness called the Chimpan Z suit. The suit instantly captures 1 defeated enemy that has not yet been captured every battle. It shares this ability with the Kairosuit. Game Dev Story He appears as an employee. He's the only employee who is a Hardware Engineer by default. Grand Prix Story Chimpan Z appears as a mechanic for hire. High Sea Saga Appears in High Sea Saga as the Monkey job. Hot Springs Story He is a special guest that can be unlocked. Kairobotica He appears as a civilian on each planet. It is also mentioned he was kidnapped by Wairobot and forced to build the Mecha Chimps found in this game and also in Beastie Bay. Magazine Mogul Chimpan Z can be hired as a Lvl. 3 Paparazzo using the College recruitment. Mega Mall Story Appears as customer No. 84. Ninja Village Appears as a villager. Oh! Edo Towns Chimpan Z is a member of the "Ogre Vanquishing Tour", along with Grizzly Bearington. Pocket Academy Chimpan Z is a teacher that can be hired to teach at your school. Pocket Clothier Chimpan Z is a potential customer. Pocket Harvest Livestock that produces Chimpan Z Dolls. Pocket League Story He's a player who can be signed to your team. Pocket Stables Chimpan Z gives Chimpan Cup. Skyforce Unite! Owner of Chimpan Lab. The Pyraplex He's customer from Chimpan Forest, as well as a staff member The Sushi Spinnery Chimpan Z is a sponsor of the last contest in the game. He invites you to participate in it after you receive a 5 star store rating. Venture Towns Chimpan Z is possible resident. World Cruise Story Chimpan Z is a potential passenger. He is an inhabitant of Kairoland. Chimpan B is also a potential passenger hailing from Kairoland. Chimpan B looks identical to Chimpan Z except for a red bow. Gallery LINE sticker - Chimpan Z.png|LINE Sticker Chimpan Z in a cake.png|Chimpan Z in a cake (Bonbon Cakery) YoungChimpan (Beastie Bay).png|Young Chimpan (Beastie Bay) Chimpan B - world cruise story.png|Chimpan B, female counterpart of Chimpan Z (World Cruise Story) Trivia *